


Alice's Adventure Ch. 01.5

by NethermostFire



Series: Alice's Adventure [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Coercion, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Glasses, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Fantasy, Shemale, Small Penis, Smut, Wet Dream, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NethermostFire/pseuds/NethermostFire
Summary: Alice's previous embarrassing adventure is finally over, but when Alice gets a wet dream that is eerily similar, she wonders how it may affect her in the future...
Series: Alice's Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096451
Kudos: 12





	Alice's Adventure Ch. 01.5

_(Disclaimer: Slight non-con in Alice's fantasy later in the chapter.)_

_Recap: Alice is a shemale student who was invited to a club to dance with her acquaintance, Saria. However, hijinks ensuing caused Alice to expose herself and climax in front of everyone she was dancing for. Although her face was covered, she was still distraught, and decided to walk home alone._

Alice walked along the wet sidewalk as the raindrops splashed onto her lightly soaked school uniform. She could hear the whizzing sound of cars as they passed her on the nearby road, the light drizzle of the rain hitting the ground, and her own footsteps as they trotted along the ground, occasionally splashing through puddles. Despite the nearby surroundings, she almost mindlessly strode onwards, consumed by her thoughts. 

Even now, she could hardly believe what had happened. Exposing herself in front of a crowd of strangers was embarrassing enough, especially since she considered herself a modest and straight-laced person. However, she also climaxed, which made her look like some kind of perverted nympho. She didn't know what they expected at that club, and considering people clapped at the end she could only assume that it wasn't too out of the ordinary, but it's not exactly something she wanted to be congratulated for. 

_Why the hell did it even happen like that anyway?_ She thought to herself. _Eugh, I should've found a way to relieve myself earlier in the day, and the tight clothing probably didn't help; and of course, Saria's little maneuver is what made everything go to shit. Damnit, maybe she planned all this from the beginning, just to humiliate me. She was always a troublemaker, and getting a student council member to degrade themselves on stage might be exactly what she's into. Damnit... Damnit..._

In such an anxious state, she couldn't help but curse to herself as she waited to cross the road. The pedestrian light on the other side shined a brilliant red before once again switching to bright green in the shape of someone walking, prompting Alice to continue her journey.

 _Then again, why was I so close to cumming anyway? I've worn tights to school before and even if it were the outfit, just being aroused wouldn't make me that sensitive. Now that I think about it, I felt so hot on stage too, and climaxing in front of all those people..._ She shook her head as she pondered the question. _Damnit, was I really get that aroused from people watching me? Did I really want people to watch me expose myself?_ She closed her eyes and grimaced at the idea. _No, that's jumping the gun, I'm tired and probably horny, not the best time to figure out what one's fetishes are._

She continued pondering the uncomfortable thoughts as she walked through the rain, but eventually came to the conclusion that what's done is done and she needed to worry about what to do next. Luckily, during the performance she had a mask on, so there's a good chance none of the people in the club would recognize her, she wouldn't have to worry about that. Second, she should probably start avoiding Saria, and maybe the whole shemale club altogether. If she left the club now, they'd probably understand, she just had to hope they wouldn't blab to the whole school about her being a shemale in the first place. It probably wouldn't even be a loss to her social life, not like she needed friends to talk to before. 

She continued to curse to herself, her simple life suddenly felt much more complicated. 

....

It wasn't long before Alice arrived home, stepping up to the door and promptly unlocking it with a key she kept in her backpack. The warm inside air that greeted her as she entered the modest but comfortable house was a welcome respite from the cold night air. Her mother, sitting on the couch watching what was no doubt some sappy drama, turned to look at her, her face quickly turning from mildly stern to somewhat concerned. 

"Alice? Are you alright?" She said, clearly looking at her nearly-soaked clothes and downtrodden expression. 

"Yeah, I'm good." Alice responded, pushing a few wet strands of hair out of her face. "Just tired, it's been a long day." 

"I thought your friend was going drive you home." 

"Oh, yeah, well we ended up doing something nearby and I didn't want to bother her, then it started raining." Alice responded, lying through her teeth, although it was no doubt difficult to tell either way considering her rather-monotone voice. 

"Well get rest then." Her mother responded as she turned back to the TV. "Make sure you change your clothes too, don't want to get sick." 

"Will do Mom, night then." 

Alice briskly walked off to the kitchen to grab something to eat, and upon entering found her sister excitedly watching something on her laptop, although it didn't take long for her to notice Alice walk in and start moving towards the refrigerator. 

"Woah..." Her sister laughed a bit, grinning at the disheveled Alice. "...you look like shit!" 

"Thanks Anna, I noticed!" Alice retorted, searching through the leftovers for something quick to eat. 

"You get ghosted in the rain or somethin'?" Alice continued to search without responding, and Anna continued. "I'm sure you'll find a guy who's into you one of these days." 

Alice hastily grabbed some leftover dumplings hidden in the back of the fridge, both tired and quickly becoming irritated, especially since Anna knew of her unique situation and never seemed to show much tact when mocking her about it. She stood up and turned back to Anna.

"Piss off, I'm already having a bad day." She responded in a stern voice.

"Yeesh, fine." 

Not receiving any more interruptions, Alice took a brief warm shower before retiring to her room for the night, still anxious and melancholy after the day's activities. She lay on her bed, now wearing warmer and more comfortable clothes, and thoughtlessly scrolled through the social media on her phone while eating her meager dinner, looking for something to take her mind off her woes.

Advertisements for the latest makeup products, group selfies at the latest restaurant fad from her classmates, the droning political posts of some related family member she barely knew, most of it hardly interested her. She tried to focus on the mildly interesting viral videos that were going around that day, but they weren't gripping enough to keep her mind occupied. It seemed no matter how far she scrolled she couldn't keep herself distracted enough. Soon becoming bored of it, she noticed that she had some unread messages from Saria, previously overlooked because of how absorbed she was in her own thoughts. She scowled at the idea of talking to Saria again, but her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to check the messages.

[Saria]  
  
7:37: Yooo Alice  
7:38: Alice?   
7:40: Alice? you okay?   
7:40: ???  
7:57: Were all going come back if you need a ride.  
8:05: Nevermind I guess.  
8:45: You okay?   
9:00: Look im sorry about what happened, hope you're feeling alright.   
9:27: If it's any consolation, people seemed to really like you. [image attached]   
  
Saria had sent her a screenshot of some sort of forum post, most likely about the nightclub or related to it. The text read:

"Performance tonight was great, you know what I mean. Wasn't into it at first, but damn the girl knows how to dance. Also, seeing her small cock at the-"   
  
Alice turned off her phone quickly stopped reading and turned off the phone. _What the hell was I thinking even opening up those messages? It's clear Saria is just trying to mock me. I've always hated that troublemaker, I have to make sure Saria gets extra detention for whatever stunt she pulls next when I get back to school._

_Wait, this is Saria I'm talking about, maybe she genuinely thinks that's a compliment or something. She always was a perverted weirdo, maybe satisfying other people like that was what she considered a good thing. Eugh, I can barely think straight right now, I should probably get some rest and figure out all this bullshit tomorrow. Tomorrow is a Saturday too, so I won't even have to worry about running into Saria._

She took off her glasses and placed them, along with her phone, on her nearby nightstand. Rolling over onto her side, she tried to dispel any thoughts of the day and focus on sleeping. She truly was tired, her thoughts quickly fading away as she fell asleep. 

-.-.-

Alice sat in an empty classroom. It was midday, the sun brightly shining through the windows and creating an annoying glare as she looked in that direction. She couldn't remember why she was in this classroom, it seemed odd that it was empty at this time of day, but perhaps it was lunchtime. That made sense, everyone would be in the cafeteria. What was even more strange was that the classroom was almost entirely devoid of any features that might differentiate it from any of the other classrooms in the school. The walls were barren, featureless except for the occasional crack or blemish in the paint, adorned with neither posters nor diagrams, besides the blank blackboard at the front of the room. The shelves at the side of the classroom were also empty, not filled with the typical books or student belongings they might normally hold. 

She wasn't given long to question the strange classroom when Saria burst through the door, with her typical smug expression. She wore a tight white dress shirt tucked into jean shorts (which didn't help to hide her rather well-endowed bulge), under which were see-through tights. She'd have to remind Saria at some point that wearing jean shorts wasn't part of the school uniform, but she'd let it slide for now. What surprised Alice is that as soon as she saw Saria, she felt a strange anger, but couldn't for the life of her remember why she felt this way.

"Alice!" Saria started. "It's time to go to assembly!" 

_Assembly? At midday? That didn't make any sense._

"Huh? Why? It's not time for assembly." Alice responded.

"It's the special assembly I talked about before, remember our bet? Now's the time Alice!" Saria said excitedly. 

_Time for what?_ Alice questioned to herself. _Wait, I think I remember losing some kind of bet._

"Oh, right. What are we doing again?" Alice said confused, with a quizzical look on her face. 

"You know the thing Alice! C'mon, we don't have much time." 

She grabbed Alice's hand and helped her up before the two exited the classroom together and started briskly pacing through the hallways. It was so strange, the school looked so normal, and yet any of the temporary paraphernalia that would normally cover the walls was gone, and there wasn't a single soul around. Perhaps they were all waiting for them at assembly, or maybe assembly had already started and they were late.

They entered the expectant assembly hall, hundreds of the school's students sitting down to watch the proceedings in the large auditorium. Saria confidently guided a confused Alice to the center of the stage, contrasting Alice usually being the more assertive one when it came to school announcements. Saria pushed Alice to the front before grabbing a nearby wireless mic from the podium before standing uncomfortably close behind her. 

"Good afternoon everyone, today we'll be having a demonstration..." Saria spoke into the mic.

_A demonstration? Of what?_

"...of shemale anatomy!" 

The crowd echoed with interested murmurs, while Alice looked around in confusion. What exactly was Saria planning here? Alice wasn't going to allow Saria to expose herself on stage like this. 

"But it's not going to be me, it's going to our lovely student council member here, Alice! In case you didn't know, she's a shemale, and as a model student council member it's important that she educate us on this special day."

Alice audibly let out a "Huh?!", considerably confused by the revealed information, but before she could react, Saria had already pulled down Alice's skirt and panties to reveal her small member to the onlookers. Alice could only look down in horror as her privates were revealed. Alice quickly tried to pull them back up, but Saria loudly whispered to her, although not loudly enough for others to hear:

"You promised, Alice!" 

For some reason, Alice felt like she couldn't call it quits now, this promise binding her to go along with Saria's activity. Alice's member twitched a little in response to being revealed, and Saria continued to pull down her skirt until her balls were displayed as well, embarrassing Alice even further. Saria knelt next to Alice. 

"As you can see here, shemale anatomy is very similar to men's, although there's a few key differences. For one, their skin here is often much smoother..." Saria continued as she lightly traced one of her fingers from the tip of the cock to its base, causing it to bounce a little as it became slightly more erect. "...oh, she's already getting hard, perfect."

 _No! I have to make it stop._ Alice thought to herself, silently as she tried to seriously stare just above the watching students. 

"Next is the hair, shemales generally don't have as much as men, leading many to have a cute little bush like our lovely Alice here. But the most important part is their... 'production.' You see, shemales produce much more semen than the average man..." 

As Saria said this, she playfully grabbed Alice's balls, causing her to instinctively jerk back a bit, and her rising cock lept upwards once again as it became stiffer. 

"...and also leads to a higher libido, which is why Alice here is becoming so hard even though she's standing in front of so many people."

 _N-no! It's because you're touching me!_ Alice considered saying this out loud too, but at this point, it'd probably just sound desperate, and she almost preferred to think it was because she was born this way. 

Saria stood up from her previous kneeling position. "Most shemales are also a bit bigger than men too, although Alice here seems to have gotten 'the short end of the stick' in that regard. Of course, that doesn't mean that shemales like Alice aren't cute anyway." 

As Saria said this, she started softly rubbing her hand over Alice's cock a few times, gently feeling it. Alice couldn't help but watch as the entire student body intently watched her exposed privates, her face deeply red. She felt so perverse and indecent, and she couldn't stop her cock from bouncing in the air once again, almost fully erect. 

Alice looked away from the crowd, but she knew everyone was watching her four-inch cock as it lightly bobbed upwards, a single visible vein running from the top to the bottom, showing off the perverse feelings she was too embarrassed to show herself. Although it continued to twitch, Alice couldn't help but look away. 

Although Alice tried to ignore her current predicament, she soon felt the touch of Saria's hand once again. "As I said before, shemales produce quite a lot of semen, and it's time to put that to the test." 

_W-what?!_ Alice internally yelled. _This has already gone far enough, I can't let her...!"_

Her inner thoughts were stopped short by a soft but firm stroke by Saria's hand, Saria's fingers gliding up and down the shaft as if trying to milk her. Alice could barely concentrate as waves of pleasure flowed through her body, almost forgetting that so many people were watching her. 

Saria slowly pulled up and down as Alice got stiffer and stiffer. Saria's hands felt pleasingly smooth to the touch, but also moved back and forth with a firm grip, and Alice couldn't help but start to push her hips forward in conjunction with Saria's stroking. It wasn't long before Saria started to massage Alice's balls as well as if she was gently coaxing Alice to release her jizz. 

Alice looked back at the crowd, but even as the whole school was staring at her, she couldn't stop. Although she hated this, being exposed in front of everyone, becoming a slave to her desires; she also craved it. The lecherous and wandering eyes as they took in her strange body, their enjoyment to her getting off, the disgusted looks of those who found it offputting... she wanted to jizz in front of them despite the harrowing situation. 

Saria's stroking pressed harder into her as Alice came closer and closer to finishing, as the all-too-familiar feeling of release came nearer. She continued to press her hips forward and back as they moved almost involuntarily. She couldn't hold it in anymore as a final thrust of her hips coincided with Saria squeezing her cock one last time, wringing it for all it was worth. 

Her white milk shot out of her dick as it quivered in the air. One, two, three... her creamy loads continued to flow out as she couldn't help releasing them to the spectators. Soon the spurts were reduced to a steady drip of cum as it slowly fell, Alice, breathing heavily as she looked into the faces of those watching.

....

Alice slowly opened her eyes, staring into the bright numbers on the digital alarm clock next to her bed. Her room was still pitch black, and even without her glasses, she could make out the simple "5:18" displayed on the clock. She could feel a familiar wetness near her half-erect cock as it pressed against her pajamas. 

She realized it must have been a wet dream, although it almost felt more like a nightmare. She couldn't help but feel ashamed, repeating a similarly embarrassing situation and getting off to it... it felt indecent even as a fantasy. Luckily, for now, that's all it was... a dream, a fantasy. Alice slowly and reluctantly started to accept this new fetish, but decided she'd have to take steps to mitigate it affecting her daily life. From now on, she'd have to make sure she kept her libido low, at least during school hours. She couldn't risk exacerbating an embarrassing situation by becoming even hornier. 

As she hesitantly came to this conclusion, she started to feel less agitated, and soon fell back into her previous slumber...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also thanks to everyone who read my last story, and especially those who rated it :)


End file.
